


Lutte

by daddyquest, iamtheletter13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Belts, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Feminization, Flogging, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Whipping, eventually a lot more tags, mentions of bottom!hannibal, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13
Summary: Hannibal is a youth and family therapist who also tutors troublesome students. Mason Verger, the seventeen year old high school student and football star, is one of those troublesome students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work created by myself and iamtheletter13. We wrote together in an RP format, (myself playing Mason and they played Hannibal). We copied this all into a word document and edited it into a fanfiction. Please, enjoy! 
> 
> [Mason is 17 in this, so that's why it's tagged as underage]

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2edwqqr)

Hannibal wasn’t exactly looking forward to his last client of the day. He had been warned that the young man exhibited problems with authority, and that he tended to be a monster, especially without stimulation. He was probably bright and bored, or perhaps had something more chemical affecting his behavior that he could take advantage of. Either way, Mason Verger, the only son and heir to the Verger estate, would be a challenge. Some days Hannibal wished he didn’t live in the civilized world. He felt higher than it, like primality was where he belonged, and the dreary human life of propagation and monetary gain was beneath his sharp senses and fit body.

 

Mason wouldn’t last a second with the dogs. He seemed healthy, but Hannibal could tell from his place in his office upstairs, peering down at Mason on his way to the front door; this boy was scrawny at best. He had been told he was some sort of football star.

 

When Hannibal spotted him at the foot of the stairs, while one of the doctor’s assistants was helping his jacket off, he realized his original impression had been wrong. Mason was sleek and muscular, he had the body of an Olympian that Greece would be proud of. He was tall too, quite the image, and his clothes looked expensive.

 

“Does nobody brush your hair, Mr. Verger?” Hannibal commented with a casual smile, touching the railing on his way down the stairs.

 

"I quite enjoy looking like I don't give a damn," Mason said, wanting to give off a tough image. He spoke to the room rather than directly to his descending tutor. Hands in pockets, he inspected the wood of the walls and the paintings adorned with gold filigree. 

 

The grandeur of the place paled in comparison to his own home, however it had some nice touches, Mason would've turned around and walked out if it hadn't been so. He refused to spend any time anywhere that wasn't luxurious. Some would call him spoiled; he preferred to say he merely had good taste.

 

“Well, you’ve achieved it. Would you like to start the evening with some tea? I've prepared some biscuits and a marmalade for the occasion.” Hannibal offered a handshake, hoping the child wouldn’t be too terribly rude. He didn’t look like he would taste very good.

 

“I’m Hannibal Lecter. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Verger.”

 

Mason glanced down at his tutor's hand in distaste while keeping his own inside his pockets. 

 

"I make it a point to not shake anyone's hand that isn't worth at least a billion dollars," Mason said. "It's a rule my Papa has and it's a rule I intend on carrying out myself. I would, however, enjoy a biscuit and tea. Just keep in mind you're not being paid to feed me, Doctor." 

 

He straightened his back trying to give the illusion that he was taller than he was, looking comically like a toddler trying to act like a tough grown up.

 

"I am worth several billion." Hannibal folded his hands behind his back and raised his chin, looking saintly in his impeccable suit, his graying hair slicked down and every layer of his clothing carefully ironed. He guided Mason into the other room and took a seat in one of the two chairs across from the fireplace, pouring hot tea into two glasses with the prepared pot.

 

"I prepare food for all my guests. If you stay long enough, you can join me for dinner." Perhaps Mason would respond well to his politeness. Hannibal took the moment to try one of his biscuits, quite happy with the fluffy and subtly sweet pastry, busying himself with spreading marmalade on the next bite.

 

Mason helped himself to a biscuit, dipping it in his tea before taking a small bite. As much as he wanted to hate the pastry and insult the Doctor to his face, he couldn't help but like it. If Mason was completely honest with himself, it was the best he'd ever had. 

 

"I don't care for marmalade," Mason said, taking another bite of his tea-dunked treat. "But this," he held it up, "is surprisingly exquisite." He popped the last of it into his mouth. 

 

Mason may have been to a top-tier finishing school as a child and learned everything about table manners, but he couldn't resist eating like the boisterous teenager he was. He grabbed another, dunked it, and finished it in one bite.

 

"Thank you, have as many as you like." Hannibal made a point to watch Mason's eyes while he ate. His mouth may have been pretty, but his manners weren't.

 

"What subjects are you having trouble in, Mr. Verger?" He asked. He'd been informed that Mason mostly needed help with Chemistry and History, but was sure he didn't really need tutoring. He was probably just not doing his work.

 

"I don't have trouble in any subject, Doctor," Mason said taking another bite of biscuit and lounging back against the leather chair. "It's the teachers who have the problem, with taking my Papa's money. If they weren't so concentrated on morals and were more focused on getting a big fat check I wouldn't be in this predicament."

 

"There are many other rich students there whose parents pay quite a lot. Do you think that, perhaps, it's less about morality and more about the fact that they are judged by the success and failure of their students? It's much easier to apply yourself than it is to fight this, Mason." Hannibal tried to reason with him.

 

"You seem bright. Rude, but bright."

 

"I am smart," Mason said. "My IQ is well above most of the people in my class. If I didn't want to stay on my football team I would've dropped out by now. I mean, what do I need Chemistry for? I'm the heir to a multi-billion dollar company. I don't exactly need a degree." 

 

"What company are you the heir to, Mr. Verger? I recall it being a pig farm? How would you know if you should change feeds, or what to do about runoff if you don't learn Chemistry?" He leaned forward, folding his hands between his parted knees.

 

"And you cannot remain on the team if you do not apply yourself in your classes. I won't be able to do that for you. Do I have to beat that idea into you? I have permission."

 

Mason studied Dr. Lecter for a moment. "Is that a threat?" He laughed. "Are you threatening me?"

 

"I'm gauging you, Mr. Verger. I wouldn't threaten you." He really didn't have to. This child was adorable if he thought he'd even be able to make a scratch on him. However, Hannibal wasn't usually one to strangle teenagers in his sitting room in full view of his staff.

 

"But I have a feeling the belt wouldn't affect you much."

 

"I've never been punished," Mason said. "Never."

 

He sat forward in the chair to match Hannibal's stance. "I've always been allowed to do as I please, say what I please, spend what I please. That is why I'm acting out now, can't you tell? All those psychology books on that shelf over there should be able to tell you that. You seem like a smart man, Dr. Lecter. Tell me, what am I thinking?"

 

"Are you obsessed with your father, Mason?" Hannibal asked calmly, not remotely fazed by Mason's slightly raised tone. He was adorable. He'd look much more adorable in a ball gag, and the man couldn't help but imagine it. Maybe a collar.

 

"He expects much out of you, but he doesn't treat you very well, does he?"

 

"Papa is a powerful man and I admire him for his harshness in most situations," Mason said. "I'm still learning, and hoping I will become half the man he is. Unfortunately, I'm burdened with a soft side that I'm praying I eventually shed." 

 

Mason looked down at his own hands, ashamed to admit he wasn't anything like his father, yet. 

 

"He isn't the most loving," Mason said twiddling his thumbs. "He treats me more like a business partner than a son, but I respect him for that. Love is weakness."

 

Hannibal had struck a chord. He took one of Mason's fidgeting hands and rubbed the rough pad of his thumb across the back of it, having expected something more work worn. Mason probably had good hand lotion.

"Sometimes men your age, without a compassionate role model, will retreat emotionally. You shouldn't. Your emotions make you powerful." He released his hands and leaned back again, picking up his tea and slowly stirring it.

 

"I can be your compassionate role model if nobody else is willing. It is part of my job, to nurture my young clients."

 

"You're speaking to me as if I'm some pathetic kid with daddy-issues," Mason said leaning back against the chair and crossing his arms, retreating physically this time. "I came here to be tutored, not psycho-analyzed."

 

"I can't help it." Hannibal admitted."Besides, you already told me; you don't need tutoring. You need discipline."

 

"So," Mason said, his eyes flickering up to meet the older man's gaze. Something about the man's stare stirred a feeling deep in his belly. "What do you suggest, in your most professional opinion, we do?"

 

"My professional opinion says you need exercises in empathy, but my personal opinion thinks otherwise." Hannibal tilted his head and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

 

"I have empathy," Mason scoffed, "I can be empathetic." He wrung his hands together, a nervous gesture. 

 

Hannibal was very intimidating and Mason wasn't sure what he wanted from him. He couldn't deny his physical attraction toward his tutor, though he kept that feeling deeply suppressed. 

 

Mason had crushes on boys at school but he would always take out his frustration in the form of abuse. His tripped the last kid down the stairs and broke his arm, and the boy before that he had planted cocaine in his locker and got him sent to juvenile detention. 

 

Mason's father would never approve of any relationship that didn't end in breeding. It was his most shameful secret and he could feel Hannibal bringing it to a head. He was utterly terrified.

 

"I'm not unaware of your history, Mason. You're a very problematic child, and I'm quite surprised you haven't been hospitalized. You father doesn't want his only son to be considered insane, perhaps? Is it pride? I'm glad he brought you to me. You can tell everyone that I'm your tutor, but I'll be your therapist. Anything you say to me, I am bound by patient-doctor confidentiality. I can't report anything to anyone. If I am afraid you are in direct harm to yourself or others, I must report that to the authorities." He usually didn't. It was more of a formality to let him know the full extent of the law.

 

"But anything you tell me that isn't a direct and imminent death threat is a secret between us." He gave a warm smile.

 

"I'm emotionally damaged," Mason laughed, "that's extremely obvious. What son of a billionaire is one-hundred percent normal? We're raised to think we're better, that we're above everyone and so, to have a flaw..." he sighed, "it's world shattering." 

 

He ran his hand through his messy blonde waves. "The specific flaw I have is detrimental to my future. Not only to my future, but to the future of the Verger line."

 

"You're a homosexual." Hannibal said easily and casually, unfolding his legs. He delighted in the low blow and wanted to see Mason unravel so perhaps he could pick up his pieces.

 

"It's curable," Mason said forcefully. "I've seen it cured on television. I've read, I've researched, it is possible. Please help me cure it, before my Papa finds out. Please." He was begging. "If you're anywhere near as good as your reputation makes you out to be, you will succeed at this. I'm desperate. He will write me out of his will. I'll be destitute. I don't have any life skills, I'll end up on the street," he was rambling.

 

Hannibal took Mason's hand and pet his face, brushing hair out of it. He shushed him and brought him into a distant hug, awkward with the angled chairs.

 

"You can't cure it. But, I can help you. Your father never has to know."

 

Mason allowed the hug, though it felt strange. He hadn't been hugged since he was a small child, and even then it was by a nanny. He closed his eyes and squeezed Hannibal as tight as his arms would allow. A lone tear streamed from his eye. At that moment, he imagined Hannibal was his father, showing him the love he had never received. He held on for a few moments reveling in the therapist's words, not wanting to let go.

 

"How?" Mason's voice was soft and tender, unlike his normal hard non-caring demeanor. "How can you help?"

 

Hannibal pulled back, felt Mason follow him when he tried, elated. He didn't show it, expression soft and sad. He rubbed his thumb on Mason's cheek, wiped the hot tear away, looked far into his eyes and conveyed the emotion expertly. Hannibal took a moment to breathe in Mason's fine cologne, and then leaned in again to kiss him. There weren't any servants who cared enough to complain nearby, and he hoped it would be enough affection to make him commit. Mason Verger would be his; mind, body, and soul.

 

Mason was neither shocked nor shaken when Hannibal kissed him. He considered pushing him off but only for a moment, his body pressed deeper into the embrace and he felt rather blissful. Mason felt as if he was floating. 

 

It was Mason's first kiss and he wasn't sure what to do, so he let Hannibal take the lead. He squeezed his legs together, trying to hide his arousal. He prayed Hannibal wouldn't be able to tell how much of a teenage boy he really was.

 

Hannibal could smell the faint pheromone of need on Mason's face; Hannibal parted his lips and darted out his tongue to taste tea on Mason's. He paused, pressing their foreheads together and forcing eye contact out of him, wondering if he would be ashamed or press on.

 

Mason exhaled and bit his own bottom lip. "What do you plan to do with me?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"What do you want me to do to you, Mason?" Hannibal asked, breaking their contact completely to lean back in his chair.

 

"Have you thought about your desires in any detail, or have you mostly suppressed it?" He picked up his tea again, sipping it before it became cold.

 

"I've watched videos," Mason said, blushing but avoiding eye contact, "countless of them. In addition, I've...I know it's a sin, but I've yet to go blind. Nothing specific though."

 

Hannibal watched him with interest.

 

"Are you a bottom or a top?" He knew already, but was half-expecting Mason to lie. Mason's face had lost most of its mask, though, and he was reading him like a book.

 

When Mason fantasized he imagined the other man doing all the work, he boiled that down to his lack of experience. However, he did not want to admit it. 

 

"I wouldn't know," Mason said. "Isn't it quite painful, to bottom?"

 

"Not at all. I've done it many times. The secret is lubrication and patience." He looked Mason over again.

"Do you have an aversion to pain? I thought you might enjoy it, the way you so casually inflict it."

 

Mason didn't want to admit he was a coward. He enjoyed dishing out pain, but when it came to receiving it, he couldn't handle much. He frequently stubbed his toe and had to suppress a tear or two. 

 

"I'm not good at it," Mason said nonchalantly, shaking his head, focusing on the words Hannibal had just spoken to him. Lubrication and patience, he had said. He got an image in his head of Hannibal working him open with his fingers, like a video he watched last week. His hands dropped to his lap.

 

"Do you want to find out, or are we saving that for another session?" Hannibal didn't know if Mason deserved him yet. He was still so full of fire and spite.

 

"Honestly, Dr. Lecter," Mason said, he looked up. "I'm up for whatever you want. We have another hour here, so it would be a shame to waste the time." He licked his lips, no longer wanting to play coy.

 

"Will you do everything I say?" Hannibal asked, finishing his tea and standing, straightening his suit. He started towards the stairwell, making his way upstairs slowly, then down the hallway to his room. It wasn't ideal; Mason Verger didn't deserve to exist in his space quite yet, but he was pretty, and Hannibal wanted Mason to leave feeling guilty but constantly thinking of him.

 

He opened his bedroom door and motioned Mason inside, his pulse heightened ever so slightly.

 

"I'll do my best," Mason said following Hannibal into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and lounged back on his elbows. He looked around the room intrigued, hiding his nervousness.

 

Hannibal locked the door behind him, leaning against the door.

 

"I want your mouth. Is that alright?" He approached, pulling off his tie."I'll show you, first." He shrugged out of his jacket and knelt before Mason on the floor, hands on his knees. "This is very illegal." He grinned in an almost sheepish, playful way.

 

Mason's heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to run out the door and call his limo, but the look in Hannibal's eyes paralyzed him. Mason was half-hard already, he wasn't sure how long he would last, he hoped and prayed he wouldn't lose it too soon. He would die of embarrassment. He wanted to be cool for his first time but he had a feeling he was going to be a bumbling mess either way.

 

"You look like you're afraid I'll bite your manhood off, Mason." Hannibal spread his fingers, touching up his thigh.

"I assure you, I've never done that, and I don't intend to anytime soon. Are you alright? Would you rather return to conversation?" He made sure his breath was warm against the tenting front of Mason's pants.

 

"Please," Mason sighed, his voice coming out as a whine. He tried to make himself look more relaxed. "Please continue?"

 

Hannibal made quick work of opening Mason's pants, leaning his head on Mason's left thigh and freeing his arousal. Hannibal started at the base, trying to watch Mason's face on his way up to the tip before becoming distracted by his task. He rolled his tongue over the tip, breathed in slowly through his nose, then swallowed around him, feeling him harden completely in his mouth.

 

Mason's thighs trembled under Hannibal's tight grasp. His felt as if time was moving in slow motion. He spread his legs wider and whined as he felt the older man sink down onto him. 

 

"Daddy," he said softly.

 

Hannibal coughed, pulling up and breathing raggedly, glancing up at Mason with a surprised expression. He took a moment to wheeze, clearing his throat.

 

"'Daddy'? Do you want to call me Daddy, Mason?" He stroked him slowly, unable to hide his soft smile.

"Do you want Daddy to give you some affection...?" He continued, delighted. He returned to his dick and swallowed around him again even though the surprise had made his throat sore.

 

Mason nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. 

 

He saw Hannibal as a father figure, one he never had. He had read a psychology book or two himself and he knew all about people turning things they lacked into something sexual, and he wasn't ashamed of it. This was what he needed, and he was going to capitalize on it. 

 

"You feel so good on my cock, Daddy," he bit his lip.

 

Hannibal groaned while he was rolling his tongue over the tip of him again, pausing to breathe and lunging up to capture his lips. He shuffled onto the bed, lifting and dropping Mason higher up on it so he could grind against his front, the kiss forceful, his tongue invading Mason's mouth while his hands undid his shirt. It wasn't often that Hannibal lost his calm demeanor, but he was relishing the power Mason was handing over to him so freely.

 

"I want to finger my boy open." He explained in a rough, yet calm voice breathing in Mason's exhale and pushing his button-up down his arms."Will you let Daddy tie you up to fuck you?"

 

"I thought you wanted my mouth?" Mason said, licking his lips. "I was taking notes while you were on your knees." He pulled Hannibal's head back down for another kiss. "I want to impress you, I want to show you how good I am, Daddy. I want to show you how well I can apply my lessons."

 

Hannibal groaned against his lips, sitting up and rubbing Mason's clothed thighs."Are you certain?" He had him every Thursday evening. Next week he could ruin him.

 

"I want to try," Mason said, meekly. He wanted Hannibal to do everything to him, but he frequently fantasized about giving head. 

 

He was keen on hearing what sounds Hannibal made while receiving pleasure so he could commit them to memory to touch himself to later. 

 

He ran his hands up and down Hannibal's sides, slipping under his button-up.

 

Hannibal undid his belt, breathing slowly but heavy, like he couldn't keep a hold on his attempt at a cool demeanor.

"What an obedient boy..." He praised, able to retain more of his composure."So eager to please."

 

"Only for you," Mason said, reaching behind Hannibal and grabbing his buttocks. He pulled at him, signally where he wanted him. 

 

"I want you to feed it to me," he said remaining on his back, propping himself up with another pillow.

 

Hannibal freed his dick and shuffled higher, stroking himself to full hardness and pressing at Mason's mouth.

"Be careful of your molars, boy." He warned, lacing fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp.

 

Mason, while he was inexperienced, was determined to make it good for Hannibal. He wasn't going to push himself to take too much, but he would stay in his comfort zone. "Thank you for feeding me, Daddy," Mason said, staring up at Hannibal as he tentatively kitten-licked at the tip. He dipped his tongue into the slit tasting a bit of pre-cum. He licked his lips. "Yummy."

 

Mason was disgusting, and Hannibal loved it. He gripped his hair tighter, watching Mason's beautiful face carefully.

"Do you watch this in your pornography?"

 

Mason shook his head, dragging the head of Hannibal's cock across his tongue. "No," he said, encircling the base with his hand, lifting and dropping it again and again, slapping it against his open mouth. "I thought of this all on my own. Do you like it? You like how dirty your little boy is?"

 

Hannibal sighed shakily with frustration. He sat up on his knees, supporting himself on the wall with one of his hands.

"You're teasing me." He wouldn't have had this problem if Mason had agreed to let him fuck him. He took a moment to imagine Mason on his front, with his ass in the air, watching him stretch around three of his fingers.

 

"I want to see how much of me you can fit."

 

Mason kissed the tip again tenderly, considering the older man. He wanted to give himself to Hannibal, but he was afraid of losing control. He was anxious about coming off as too needy. 

 

"Okay," he said.

 

Hannibal rocked his hips and watched more of his cock disappear into Mason's mouth, reaching down to brush his thumb on the corner of the mouth he was invading, rubbing his scalp with encouragement."You're doing very well, Mason." He practically whispered, working more of it into him and feeling the back of his mouth.

 

Mason pressed the flat of his tongue firmly against the underside of Hannibal's length as his mouth was gently fucked. He was surprised at how well he himself was doing, but then again he had been practicing in secret with stolen cucumbers in his room late at night for the past year. He reached down to encircle himself and tugged to the same rhythm.

 

Hannibal frowned at Mason, losing the expression when he had to grit his teeth to maintain focus."Only bad boys touch themselves, Mason. Are you bad?" Mason would get off, but only when he said so.

 

"I want to be touched," Mason said, "if you did it, I wouldn't have to," he smarted-off with a wink. 

 

He was getting too cocky and needed to be put in his place.

 

"If you want to be clever, you don't get to cum at all." Hannibal shoved Mason away from him."But if you swallow all of Daddy's cum, you can finish in my mouth." He offered, gripping his hair painfully.

 

"Yes, Sir," Mason said, swirling his tongue on the head. "Please cum in my mouth, Daddy. I'm so hungry."

 

"You're a nasty slut of a child." Hannibal chided, grabbing his head and fucking his mouth aggressively from his place over him.

"Tap twice if you can't handle it." He almost challenged, pulling Mason up with every thrust, watching his mouth when he neared his orgasm.

 

Mason was determined to hold on and not tap out; he allowed Hannibal to use him however he pleased. He listened intently to Hannibal's panting and it was getting him off. He was excited to taste his release. His favorite videos were ones of the bukkake genre, he was curious if he was going to be able to take it and love it like those boys in the films did, or at least pretended to.

 

Hannibal held Mason's head in place and filled his mouth with cum, letting out a tiny, weak grunt and slumping over to catch his breath. He swung his leg over Mason so he could rest beside him."Come here, Mason, let Daddy... give you your reward."

 

Mason rolled the cum around in his mouth, tasting and inspecting. He decided that it wasn't that bad and he was going to be a good boy and swallow for show. He scooted closer to Hannibal, heart fluttering in his chest.

 

Hannibal manhandled Mason over to him, kissing the inside of his thigh and taking Mason back into his mouth, stroking the base and rolling his tongue repeatedly over the top part of it. He lifted Mason's leg over his shoulder, his phone buzzing in his pocket to alert him of the 15-minute-mark, gone ignored.

 

"Talk dirty to me, Daddy," Mason sighed, undulating his hips trying to push himself deeper into Hannibal's mouth. "Say naughty things to me. Make me cum." He pulled at his own hair with both of his hands, looking more insane than he was already perceived.

 

Hannibal pulled off his dick with a quiet chuckle."I can't talk with your dick in my mouth, silly boy." He stroked him, working his pants down his legs."What sort of things do you want me to tell you? About how much Daddy wants to fuck your tight ass?" He leaned down again to lick up the underside of his dick."You're a good boy, Mason, letting me fill your mouth like that..." Hannibal was glad he had his mind back after the orgasm Mason had given him.

 

"I love hearing how good I am," Mason said under his breath, "love being called good by my Daddy." He was talking more to himself than to Hannibal. He stuck his middle finger into his own mouth and began to suck gently, not for anyone but himself. "I'm close," he mumbled around his digit.

 

Hannibal sucked Mason's dick back into his mouth and teased carefully at his rim through his underwear experimentally, groaning and pulling off with a loud pop to breath hotly over him."You're so good for me. Will you cum in my mouth, Mason? My favorite boy." He stroked him faster and stuck out his tongue invitingly.

 

Mason's entire body felt like it was on vibrate. He felt wet, naughty, filthy, and he sounded feminine when he came, whimpering and whining like a delicate little thing. He watched tentatively, eyes half-lidded as he painted Hannibal's tongue cloudy white. "Daddy," he sighed repeatedly.

 

Hannibal stroked him until Mason was soft again and tucked him into his pants gingerly, swallowing what made it into his mouth and wiping what didn't off with the handkerchief from his jacket pocket. He also took his phone out of his pocket and turned off his alarm, pulling Mason onto his lap and petting his sweat-dampened hair down.

 

"Did you enjoy our session?" He asked, still breathing heavily, but speaking in his usual sultry tone."Do you think my good boy's grades will get better? I have punishments for you if they don't, and rewards if they do." There wouldn't really be much difference. Mason was his to do with as he pleased.

 

Mason looked up at Hannibal from his spot of resting his head on his chest. "Yes, Sir," he said softly, "I'll be better, for you." He pecked a kiss on the older man's lips. He had a feeling he would be dreaming of Hannibal that evening, and the evening after that, until they met again.

 

"I think you have more trouble than an hour a week can solve. How does two hours sound?" He would get paid to fuck a beautiful brat. Hannibal couldn't have manipulated his way into a better deal. "And wear panties. Only the finest for my boy." He added. The thought of him sneaking around his homophobic father in them thrilled Hannibal almost as much as the thought of fucking Mason in them.

 

"I don't..." Mason said, still breathing heavily, post orgasm. "I don't do my own shopping. How am I to pull that off? Could you buy them for me, Daddy?" He pet Hannibal's chest, pouting.

 

"Sure. What color does my precious boy want?" He'd buy him a whole outfit, now that he was thinking of it. He might as well; he was being paid for his services, after all.

 

"Maybe, pink? Or baby blue..." Mason said. "Whatever you think will look best." He wanted to please his Daddy, he adored him so much already. He didn't want to do anything that would possibly disappoint him. He was Hannibal's, completely and totally.

 

Hannibal took out another wipe to brush cum off the corner of Mason's mouth.

 

"You should brush your teeth the moment you get home. Your breath smells like sin." He loved it. Hannibal ruffled Mason's hair and set him aside, standing and going to the full-length mirror on the wall to readjust his tie.

 

Mason sat up on his side, resting his head in his hand staring longingly at Hannibal from across the room. He was excited for what the future would hold. He looked forward to being used and learning all sorts of new things. He was a puppy at Hannibal's heel, ready to follow him anywhere he wanted to take him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Mason's virginity.

Hannibal had everything set up in his locked bedroom upstairs, and had two slices of pie set out for Mason's arrival, finishing his tea before he got there so he wouldn't have a caffeine headache in another hour. He had a long session with Mason, and was intent on testing how much he hated pain. He would bet money that Mason would let his 'daddy' do anything he liked, and Hannibal was quite thrilled to have such a rich, beautiful young man under his foot.

 

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up before the crunch of gravel in his drive, setting his cup hastily in the sink and finding his seat at the breakfast bar. He started on his pie - pecan, and with a decadent, flaky crust - savoring the first sweet bite.

 

Mason waited for his driver to open the limo door, like always; he would never be caught dead doing any kind of physical labor. He lived a charmed life and assigned everything from doing the shopping to opening a simple door to the help. He was born into an astronomical amount of money and had always been taught that it was the job of the unfortunates to make him and his family feel comfortable at all times. 

 

The door was opened for him and Mason didn't say "thank you", he never did. He stepped out and made his way toward the front door of Hannibal's office, walking at a much quicker pace than normal. He was keen on seeing what Hannibal had in store for him. 

 

Over the past week, Mason hadn't been able to get Hannibal off his mind. He had been counting down the days and the hours until he would see him again. He waited until he driver made his way up to the door to knock for him. Mason's knuckles had never touched a door, and they wouldn't be starting today. He waited seemingly patiently on the outside but his mind was doing cartwheels. He couldn't wait to see his secret Daddy. 

 

"Good afternoon, Mason. I expect there were no qualms with the longer sessions. Did you give your father a good review?" He led him to the stairs, nodding his thanks to the servant. He was polite to everyone, especially the help; cruelty to servants tended to lead to loose lips."I admit I've been looking forward to this." He had a pink babydoll and a sturdy collar and leash waiting on the bed upstairs. If Mason agreed to it, of course.

 

Once the front door was shut and he and Hannibal were alone, Mason shuffled closer to Hannibal and embraced him. "I missed you," he sighed, hugging him tightly.

 

"Not here, boy." Hannibal purred, stepping out of his hug. Such casual contact was probably foreign to Mason, and Hannibal would tell him how proud he was later. "I will give you lots of affection upstairs." He was speaking low and calmly, leading Mason up the stairs and opening his bedroom like he had a week before, inviting him in. "You look more put together than you did last week, Mason." He praised while he waited.

 

Mason's face was blushed with embarrassment. He had never allowed himself to be so open and obvious about his desire. Every crush he ever had was a secret, and none had been reciprocated, so this was one-hundred percent new territory for him. He smoothed his own shirt with his palms and took a deep breath. "I wanted to look good for you," Mason said.

 

The moment Mason was through his bedroom door, Hannibal pinned Mason against the wall and closed the door, kissing up his jaw and settling a his ear, nibbling the lobe. He pressed tight against him, forcing his breathing to slow.

 

"Did you see what Daddy got you? It's on the bed. You've been such a good boy, I thought you deserved more than panties."

 

Mason nuzzled Hannibal in return, closing his eyes, elated to be touching him again. He was content. He wanted to drown into him and fall asleep in his arms, but he forced himself to open his eyes to look at his gift. 

 

"Are you going to dress me?" Mason said.

 

"You are old enough to dress yourself, child." He took a moment to let Mason cling to him, running his fingers through his hair - which felt softer than their last meeting - and matching Mason's breathing to make him feel safer."I am going to finger you open. Don't you think that's enough work?" He finally pulled away.

 

"I've tried to...." Mason said, avoiding eye contact, "to touch myself there over this past week. But, I couldn't find it. Will you be able to?"

 

"Find your prostate? I was a doctor before I was a tutor, Mason. Don't be so ashamed of your anatomy." He helped Mason's jacket off when he didn't move, grabbing his tie and wrapping it around his hand to lead Mason closer again. "Can I tie you up, Mason...? Can I hit you with my belt? Can I lead you around on your hands and knees with a leash?" He supposed he might as well be forward about it.

 

Mason swallowed thickly, "You can do anything. I'll do anything you want." He was pining for Hannibal so much; he was desperate for any kind of interaction, it bordered on pathetic.

 

"Then undress. Now." Hannibal said sternly, straightening his back and releasing his tie. He stepped around Mason, going to the bed and carefully opening the box that contained his collar. He supposed the lingerie would be easier to put on first.

 

"You'll look lovely in pink, don't you agree? I'll get you plenty of outfits; we'll see what color suits you most." He set the opened box down and lifted the garment, panties still folded neatly on the bed.

 

Mason felt the fabric, it was mostly silk and lace in some parts, it felt soft and he was curious how his entire body would feel covered in it. His hand was shaking as he accepted it into his grasp. 

 

He had never been one for girl's clothing, never having fantasized about wearing it, and yet it was all he wanted to do at that particular moment. He bent to grab the panties as well, ignoring the collar for the time being, and shuffled off toward the bathroom to dress. 

 

Once inside he began undressing as quickly as he had ever done, and it was no surprise that he was already hard, Hannibal's kisses did that to him. 

 

He was naked when he grabbed the panties from the bathroom counter and held them up. They were rather small, he was unsure if they would fit. He stepped into them and pulled them up slowly. His thighs twitched at the felling of the soft garment making its way toward his most private area. He pulled them up and over his decently sized cock, and to his surprise they were a perfect fit. 

 

Mason turned to face the mirror and drank in his image. He was pretty. He cupped himself through the lace and moved his hand up and down, getting off watching his own reflection. He couldn't wait to show Daddy. 

 

He grabbed the sheer babydoll and pulled it over his head. Seeing himself in that however made him feel embarrassed, which if he was honest with himself, turned him on even more. He had almost wondered what the kink of humiliation would feel like, and this was it. He loved it. 

 

He walked to the bathroom door, took a deep breath and opened it.

 

Hannibal was on the bed with his jacket off and his tie following, glancing up at Mason as he pulled his tie off completely. His lips twitched up almost imperceptibly, and he hummed, undoing the buttons on his shirt. "You look beautiful, Mason. All dressed up for daddy... You're so hard already." He pat his lap."Come give me affection, precious thing." He looked stunning. Mason was so shapely, and his face was so girlish; Hannibal was glad it fit so well. The outline of Mason's dick through his underwear was absolutely sinful.

 

Mason took a step toward the bed and bit his lip at the feeling of his naked thighs gliding together. He felt feminine and beautiful and Hannibal wanted him, he could tell by the way he was staring him down. 

 

He reached the bed and cuddled up to Hannibal, draping one of his legs over him, rubbing his chest, and kissing his neck. "Hold me, Daddy," he said.

 

Hannibal pulled Mason closer, then lifted his leg so he was straddling his lap instead of one of his thighs. He shrugged off his dress shirt and wrapped his bare arms around Mason, squeezing him reassuringly for a moment before rubbing up the small of his back and down to grab his ass through the soft fabric. He held him close, forcing Mason to grind on his front.

"Have you been a good boy? You've been stretching yourself for Daddy?"

 

Mason nodded into the corner of his neck. His face burned so red so that he was sure even Hannibal could feel it. "I've only done two fingers so far," he said.

 

Hannibal flipped them over, kneeling between Mason's legs and reaching over him for the bottle of lubricant in his bedside table.  He slicked his fingers, eager to open Mason up slowly and gently, and then to fuck him, prove that it could be painless.

 

"Did it hurt, Mason?" He pushed a leg out of his way, focused on his task. He pulled his panties aside, lubricant dragging off the side of his middle finger when he pressed it experimentally against his rim. The last time he'd touched there, Mason had cum in his mouth.

 

"Didn't hurt," he sighed, his voice barely above a whisper, "but didn't feel good." He tried rolling his hips to force Hannibal to press deeper. He was so needy. Mason failed to hide the fact that he hadn't gone very deep.

 

Hannibal held his hip still with his other hand, frowning as a warning and pushing the digit inside."You were probably searching in the wrong place. The prostate is usually right... Here, Aha." He'd found the little spongy spot of flesh, baring his finger down on it and looking up to catch Mason's expression.

 

He gasped and his eyes shut tight, fumbling blindly for Hannibal's other hand to hold. "D...Daddy," he whined, squeezing Hannibal's hand.

 

Hannibal laced their fingers together, leaning over him and pushing more of his finger in."Does that feel good...? Do you like Daddy's finger inside you?" His breathing was ragged and his voice was softer than usual, holding back the rumble of arousal.

 

Mason nodded and licked his lips, "mm hmm," he sighed softly. "I'm close, already, I'm so close," his eyes batted open to look up at Hannibal. A tear streamed from Mason's eye. He wondered how he had gone his entire life without knowing pleasure like this existed. Hannibal was his whole world at this exact moment in time, but time was irrelevant because it had come to a screeching halt. A second felt like an hour and he an hour felt like a day. Everything was so perfect.

 

Hannibal stroked him with his free hand, curling his finger harder.

 

"You look luscious like this, Mason. If you cum, I will still fuck you." He warned, leaning down to nibble on the nape of Mason's neck and starting another finger at his rim, stretching him a bit more while still working his prostate, and now his dick.

 

Hannibal was so close but too far away; Mason's arms reached out for him and beckoned him closer. When Hannibal was closer Mason's hands found his shoulders and squeezed. He looked into his eyes and pleaded, "Kiss me, Daddy," he said, "kiss me while I cum."

 

Hannibal smiled for just a moment, leaning forward and forcing his tongue past Mason's lips, his mouth hot and minty. He pushed both fingers into him, dragging them down his walls and stroking him faster. He broke the kiss momentarily, moaning softly at how Mason was falling apart on his fingers."Cum for me, baby boy." He kissed him again, gentler.

 

Mason moaned into Hannibal's mouth, lips moving slowly and breathing his hot little sounds into his Daddy's mouth. His hole clenched and released repeatedly, hugging Hannibal's fingers with every gentle thrust. His arms pulled him until their chests were flush and he shuddered. 

 

His sounds were even prettier than the last time when he came, whining gently and letting out tiny gasps. His cock spurted softly in his lace panties, wetting the front of them.

 

Hannibal pecked Mason's lips a few times as he recovered, breathing out slowly an inhaling his smell. He leaned up, supporting himself on his hand, and stretched his fingers apart in Mason's relaxed body."You're stunning," he complimented roughly, sitting on his heels and watching Mason's ass while his fingers worked him open gingerly and skillfully.

 

Mason's eyes remained closed and his body kept jolting softly as Hannibal continued to finger him through his aftershocks. He reached down blindly to his panties and dipped his finger into the wet spot and then sucked his digit into his mouth, tasting himself.

 

"Nasty boy." Hannibal chastised, lifting Mason's muscular leg by the inside of his knee and licking his lips, his other hand having successfully worked three fingers into him.

"You're rippling around my fingers like you're trying to milk them for cum." He breathed out, having forgotten his rough plans for Mason entirely. He wanted to fuck the teen sore.

 

Mason heard every word Hannibal was saying to him but it wasn't processing, he was still floating from his first prostate orgasm. He continued to ride it out rising and falling gently, clinging to Hannibal and mewling.

 

Hannibal stretched his fingers out yet again, letting Mason get used to the pressure, then pulled the digits out. He looked Mason over, watching him twitch and whine, undoing his pants and freeing his dick hurriedly. He lifted Mason's leg, smacking the outside of it to get his attention."Hold this up." He instructed, unable to pin both of Mason's legs to his chest and also work his painful arousal into him.

 

Mason's eyes opened half-lidded and he grabbed at his own legs lackadaisically, pulling them back, making himself more open than ever.

 

"Go slow, Daddy," he sighed.

 

"Of course, baby boy... I don't want to hurt you." He touched at Mason's rim with the head of his leaking cock, letting out a quiet whine at the view."Is this your first time?" He pushed the tip into Mason, feeling him clench and rubbing Mason's thighs now that his hands were free."Are you letting your daddy take your virginity...?"

 

"Mm hmm," Mason hummed, staring non-blinking up at Hannibal as he pressed in. "I'm so naughty," he whined, "So naughty for my Daddy."

 

Hannibal thrust slowly and watched more of it disappear into Mason, biting his lip and glancing at his face again."You're beautiful." He praised, smacking his thigh hard enough to leave a red mark, feeling him clench on what little he had inside him.

 

Mason's body was strangely the most relaxed it had ever been, regardless of the intrusion. His breathing was slow and steady almost as if he was meditating. He was half awake and yet fully alert and his senses were heightened, making him feel indestructible. He clutched at Hannibal's bicep with one of his hands and squeezed gently, rubbing the flesh there, feeling how strong the older man was, causing him to feel so much smaller and more delicate. 

 

"I love you," Mason said, he didn't mean it, at least he didn't think he did, but at the moment it felt like the appropriate thing to say.

 

Hannibal smiled. Mason hardly knew him. He grabbed him by his hips and pulled him towards him easily, leaning over him so Mason's knees were hooked over his shoulders and Hannibal could touch the soft skin of his wrists. He had to pry Mason's hand off of his leg, pinning both of them over his head and letting out a strained breath when Mason clenched around the half of his dick he'd gotten into him.

 

"I love you too, baby boy." He would play along, he supposed. Hannibal pulled his hips back just a bit, then slammed forward, aiming for his prostate with a moan."You feel so good on my cock, eriena..."

 

Mason was trying his best to keep his eyes open and on Hannibal but the pleasure was hitting him in strong waves, like a tsunami keeping him down, letting him up for a few moments, and then slamming him back onto the sea floor. 

 

"Daddy?" he whimpered. "Are you going to cum inside me?"

 

"I will." Hannibal assured, pushing deeper still."How does it feel to have all of me?" He was unable to keep his voice steady, thrusting steadily. He gripped Mason's wrists, the bed creaking beneath them.

 

"I feel dirty," Mason sighed. "So pretty and open and beautiful." He bit his lip and whined every time Hannibal hit his prostate. 

 

"Are we going to do this every day, Daddy?" Mason said looking up at him, pouting. "I'll be so good for you if you fuck my pussy like this every day."

 

Hannibal made a pitiful noise, releasing his wrists and burying his nose into Mason's fresh-smelling hair. He muttered something vaguely French but garbled and filled Mason's ass with a sticky white mess much sooner than he'd intended, one hand supporting himself on the bed, the other hand squeezing Mason's strong thigh.

 

The sound of Hannibal's orgasm drove Mason's second. With his hands free he wrapped them around Hannibal and squeezed tightly. He sobbed out another low and long whine and came again, this time completely untouched.

 

Hannibal collapsed above Mason's spent and twisted body, moving to adjust them to a more comfortable position. He pet Mason's cheek, smiling faintly and kissing his nose. He gave a quiet grunt when he pulled out, settling on Mason's chest and playing with the hem of the babydoll he'd bought for him."Was that painful?"

 

Mason was sweating all over and his breath was deep but steady. "A little," he sighed, "but not really. It was kinda nice." He reached up to caress Hannibal's cheek with his palm and kissed him gently. "I don't want to go home," he said looking up into Hannibal's whiskey brown eyes.

 

"You have to." Hannibal pouted back down at him to hide his insistent smile."I can't exactly adopt you, your father would have me killed." He fell onto his side, snuggled close against Mason's side."I had so many plans, but I forgot about them when I fingered you. You are irresistible, Mason."

 

"You're pretty irresistible yourself," Mason smiled before nuzzling into Hannibal's neck and kissing the stubble there. "You're so handsome, Daddy. I'm so lucky," he said. Mason lifted one of his legs to wrap it around Hannibal to hold him closer. "I can feel you leaking out of me," he whispered.

 

"Nešvankus..." Hannibal breathed."I wish you could spend the night." He would have to wait before that would seem appropriate. He broke away to gather his jacket and check the time."We have time to have dinner. If we hurry, we can eat it before it becomes too cold." He readjusted his clothing at the edge of the bed, scolding himself internally for wearing his shoes on the bed. 

 

"You aren't going to clean me up?" Mason said, resting his head in his hand, a sly smirk on his pretty face.

 

"What are you suggesting, little boy?" Hannibal asked, looking over at him."Aren't you sated?"

 

"I am," Mason said, "But I'm messy," he pouted. He batted his eyelashes. 

 

Hannibal dragged Mason over to him roughly and flipped him onto his stomach, pushing the panties aside and watching his cum dribble out of him. The view was vile.

 

"Beg for what you want, boy." He gave his outer hip a firm smack.

 

"Lick me, Daddy," Mason pushed his ass out begging to be touched obscenely.

 

"I didn't hear _please_." He spread Mason's Cheeks and breathed on the skin he'd abused."Don't be a brat, Mason Verger." He warned.

 

Mason grit his teeth, hating that Hannibal had such a hold on him to cause his aversion to manners to dissipate. 

 

"Please?" Mason sighed. "Please, will you lick me clean?" He wiggled his butt slightly as a tease.

 

Hannibal buried his tongue into Mason, groaning and rubbing the supple skin of his ass while he worked, less focused on cleaning him and more focused on trying to reach his prostate with his tongue.

 

"Too sensitive, Daddy," Mason said, clutching the pillow in front of him. He was still coming down from his orgasm and Hannibal was causing him too much overstimulation, while it was pleasurable it was painful as well. "I'm so full of you," Mason sighed. "Marked by my Daddy. I'm yours."

 

Hannibal pulled away, shoving Mason's head into the bed by his hair and breathing heavily."Can I make you cum again like this?" He slipped two fingers into him and touched his prostate, which was much less swollen than it had been when he was first playing with it."Or is it too much? Don't you want to make daddy proud?"

 

"I do, Daddy, I do!" Mason was squirming on the bed, scrambling at the sheets when he came for the third time that evening. "Fuck!" He shouted.

 

Hannibal pulled his fingers out, rubbing up Mason's back with his less sticky hand."Good boy..." He praised, pulling Mason to him."You need to get dressed so you can go home." He muttered into his ear, Mason set in his lap and wrapped in his arms.

 

Mason felt safe, secure, and cared about, for the first time in his life. He nuzzled Hannibal, holding him closer, and began crying softly.

 

Hannibal was silently annoyed, pressing Mason's face to his chest so he wouldn't notice."What's wrong, child?" He soothed, voice soft and caring.

 

Mason didn't know how to explain the sudden onset surge of emotion without coming off as needy and pathetic. 

 

He wanted Hannibal to envelope him, to devour him, to soak him into his own person so they could become one and he could cease to exist in his own fucked up life. 

 

"I'm okay," Mason lied, shaking his head, wiping his own tears and sitting up. "I should be getting home." He fled to the bathroom to dress back in his own suit.

 

Hannibal finished dressing while he waited, standing and stretching, then checking his pants for evidence. He sighed, going to the cabinet to change pants, forgoing a belt and buttoning his jacket. He'd have his sheets washed later.

 

"We still have forty minutes. Is that enough time for dinner, or are you eager to leave?" He asked through the door to the master bathroom.

 

Mason opened the door, he paused to adjust his jacket and address Hannibal. Behind him the filth soaked panties and babydoll had been tossed onto the counter haphazardly. 

 

"I should go," Mason said, avoiding Hannibal's eye contact. His blonde hair was even more of a mess than normal. "I've already contacted my limo. I need some time to uh...to think." He said in a rush, he brushed past Hannibal and made his way toward the bedroom door. "I'll see you next Thursday."

 

"Alright." Hannibal agreed as he left, listening to his hurried but somewhat unsteady footsteps. He smirked to himself, folding his hands behind his back. Mason would think of him _often_ between now and his next session.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=x2qclu)
> 
> the babydoll and panty set Mason wore


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal whips Mason with a belt and then aftercare ensues

Hannibal adjusted the papers in his hands, clicking them onto a clipboard. He was resting in a chair in his sitting room, where he usually conducted his therapy sessions, and was already bored. He had read and reread a few of the medical journals he had in his personal library, wanting to be completely sure about Mason’s diagnosis.

 

 

Hannibal knew Mason wouldn't be happy, if he showed up at all. Luckily, he could always contact Mason’s father. The man had told him he was allowed to do whatever it took to get Mason to behave, even corporal punishment, and then had signed his consent to it.

 

 

The doctor heard the familiar crunch of gravel, sitting up straighter and waiting for Mason rather than standing to greet him like he'd done the last few sessions, three mental health surveys half filled out with Mason’s personal information beside him.

 

Over the past week, Mason had done a lot of thinking, and crying, and suffering through many a mental breakdown, and yet he was still here again, visiting the cause of his insanity. 

 

He had come to terms with the fact that he was a homosexual and that Hannibal was his current infatuation, and while he hated the institution of any kind of relationship that wasn't purely lust, he couldn't help but hope against hope that Hannibal's feelings were indeed reciprocated. 

 

He didn't want to come back, he wished he could've properly convinced his Papa to allow him to leave the country and finish his studies in Paris like he desired. He didn't want to see Hannibal again, he wanted to avoid him altogether, to flee and never look back, but a force stronger than he himself could fathom was dragging him back to Hannibal. 

 

Once his limo door was opened Mason made his way toward Hannibal's door, and exactly like last time he had his driver knock for him. 

 

Mason wondered if Hannibal was going to grab him and take him upstairs immediately. He was curious of what today's sexual excursions would be. He bit his bottom lip and rocked back and forth on his toes wondering what he had in store for him today.

 

One of Hannibal's employees answered and led Mason to the sitting room, Hannibal looking up from one of his medical journals with the twitch of a smile. He knew Mason liked when he was subtle. His father was probably a stoic man.

 

"I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Verger. Have a seat." He folded his book closed and set it on the table. There were no snacks, no tea or coffee prepared for them. The cleaning man closed the door behind Mason when he was through it and returned to his task.

 

The air felt different, it was more constricting, much unlike last time. Mason felt like he was in trouble. He sat down, cowering under Hannibal's stare. 

 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "Why didn't you greet me at the door yourself?" He sounded like a little puppy, upset that their master was three hours later to arrive home than promised.

 

Hannibal gave a soft laugh to try and calm his nerves.

 

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to do my job. Will you fill out this paperwork? Rate from one to five how much you relate to these statements." He handed the clipboard over. "And please be honest." He gave Mason a pen.

 

"On a scale from 0-5 how mentally healthy do you feel? 0-5 how happy do you feel? What is this bullshit?" Mason said tossing the clipboard onto the floor and standing up from the chair, crossing his arms defiantly and looking down at Hannibal. "Don't pretend like you give a damn about your job now..."

 

"You act as though I haven't before." Hannibal said."I care about your wellbeing, Mason. And you... you are not well." He had been expecting a fit. He didn't look at all threatened, folding his hands in his lap. He had plenty of copies of those papers.

 

Mason looked as though Hannibal had risen from his chair and slapping him across the face. "I know I'm not well," he said. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out. I thought you were helping me with my sexuality, on discovering it, I figured we were done with such clinical formalities." 

 

"We have yet to do any clinical formalities." Hannibal pointed out."Have a seat." He repeated.

 

 

If it had been anyone else Mason would've said 'fuck off' and stormed from the room, but seeing as how it was the man who he yearned for, he obliged. 

 

"I don't want to answer any stupid questions," Mason said, remaining guarded.

 

Hannibal looked Mason's face over, frowning unhappily. This child was spoiled. He'd be a brat until he died, probably.

 

"How am I supposed to know your mental state if I don't ask those stupid questions? I am skilled, Mason, not psychic." He unfolded his legs then crossed the other leg over his knee.

 

"Why are they necessary?" Mason said. "Why don't we just go upstairs? I'm sure you could learn a lot more about me than some silly questionnaire could ever tell you."

 

"Are you using me for sex, Mason? Can your word not be trusted? I thought you loved your daddy." Hannibal countered easily.

 

"That," Mason said. "What I said..." He took a deep breath. "I didn't mean that...I was caught up in the moment." His face burned red. 

 

Hannibal looked hurt, sitting back in his seat and giving Mason a colder expression."You certainly had time to explain that to me." He wasn't hurt, he wasn't even shocked, but Hannibal prided himself on his people suit.

 

Mason didn't apologize. He never had, and he wouldn't be starting any time soon.

 

When he had told Hannibal he loved him during last-week's fuck, it was purely for dramatic effect. He had feelings for Hannibal, sure, but Mason didn't love anyone, not his Papa, not his sister, and certainly not a man he had just met, regardless of if he had taken his virginity or not. 

 

"If anyone is using anyone, I would say it's the other way around," Mason said. "Not that I mind," he smirked.

 

"You're smarter than that, Mason." Hannibal sighed."If you were a few years younger, certainly, but you're an adult. You can tell me no, I've asked permission plenty of times." He glanced up again, smirking just slightly.

 

"I remember you not being able to keep your hands off of me." He reached down to pick up the clipboard.

 

Mason got back up from his chair and closed the distance between he and Hannibal, taking a spot on his lap and curling up against his chest. "And I still can't," Mason said softly. "Take me upstairs, Daddy, please."

 

Hannibal set a careful hand on his knee to help hold him up, the chair he was in too small for them both."After you've filled out these forms, you can have some banana pudding." He offered instead.

 

"I need to do my job or your... _other_ father will become suspicious. What do you say? Do I have to put you in a kennel and treat you like a dog, or are you going to be a good boy for me?" He put the clipboard, with crumpled paper, in Mason's hands.

 

Mason accepted the clipboard with a scowl, standing up to pace while he filled out the forms, muttering under his breath; " _Banana pudding_ better be code for something sexual."

 

"You're behaving like quite a brat, Mason." Hannibal warned.

 

Mason ignored him and continued haphazardly reading the questions and scribbling his answers without giving them much thought. "There, I'm done," he tossed the clipboard onto Hannibal's desk causing a loud bang on the wood, it skid, leaving a scratch five inches long on it.

 

Hannibal looked at the table for a moment, breathing slowly, his expression soft and not changing. He stood, towering over the other male, standing close and grabbing his upper arm through his suit.

 

"I worry about punishing you. It might work, it might not. What is your pleasure, Mason Verger? Do you want to behave, or do you want me to teach you what pain really feels like?" His voice was like velvet, and he spoke hot into the male's ear.

 

"Do you worst, old man," Mason said, no longer caring to placate his therapist, but trying to irritate him into finally playing with him.

 

Hannibal clenched his jaw, dragging Mason up the stairs and to his bedroom, walking quickly but gracefully and tossing the male to the floor with his control of Mason's center of gravity. He locked his door and stepped over him, grabbing out the heavy leather collar he had neglected to use last time and kneeling over Mason before he could get up.

 

"Can I put a gag in your mouth?" He asked, fastening the collar on and checking it with two fingers to make sure he wasn't choking him."Or do you want to be able to talk?" He was rather tired of hearing him, wrapping the leash around his hand and pulling it up so he could work Mason's tie off.

 

Mason smirked, he was finally getting under Hannibal's skin, finally being played with. He bit his lip, loving the feeling of the collar around him neck, loving feeling like he was owned. 

 

"Wanna be able to talk, Daddy," he whined. "We all know you get off from my words as much as I get off on yours."

 

Hannibal didn't answer, carefully undoing Mason's shirt. He scooted lower, working his pants open and undressing him with one hand and holding tightly to his leash.

 

"Does your father hit you with a belt?" He asked while he was pushing Mason's pants off, having swung his leg back off the teen, kneeling beside him.

 

"I've never been hit or reprimanded," Mason said. "I believe that fact is divine providence and I was meant for you all along," he smirked up at his Daddy from the floor.

 

"Aren't you just using me for sex, spoiled child?" Hannibal leaned down to whisper, standing suddenly and pulling Mason onto the bed to more easily tug his pants off, shoving him onto his stomach.

 

"I'm already wet for you, Daddy," Mason said, his tone becoming softer. "I played with myself on the limo trip over, fingering myself open, made myself all sloppy and pretty for you so you could just slide in."

 

Hannibal let out a heavy breath, grabbing Mason's messy hair and gripping it tightly between his fingers. He released his hair and inhaled slowly, taking off his belt.

"You're quite the slut." He said."Did you orgasm with your fingers in there? Did anybody see?" He folded the leather strap, making sure to avoid hitting Mason with the painful metal clasp.

 

"No," Mason sighed, "I didn't cum. I was a good boy. I waited until I was here with you." He tried to push back against Hannibal but couldn't from the way he was being held. He let out a low mewl.

 

"Good. I'm very proud." Hannibal released Mason, standing and going to his closet. He returned, pulling Mason up by his hips and sliding a rubber ring onto his growing cock. 

"Are you familiar with this sort of thing?" He asked, massaging Mason's plump ass and grabbing his belt again with his other hand.

 

Mason shook his head. "What it for, Daddy?" He feigned ignorance knowing full well what it was but wanting to hear Hannibal say the words.

 

"It will keep you from reaching climax too early." He smoothed his hand up Mason's back, then relished the skin on his way back to his ass, striking him with his belt, across his lower back.

 

Mason bit his lip and groaned, being hit for the first time. "It hurts, Daddy," he whined.

 

"You were such a mouthy child." Hannibal chided, hitting him again, across his ass properly, leaving a bright red line."How many thrashings do you deserve for your foul behavior?"

 

"So many," Mason said, hating every lashing but throbbing in the cock ring nonetheless. "I've been so bad, Daddy." A tear streamed from Mason's eye onto the sheets below. "So bad," he sobbed.

 

Hannibal hit him again and rubbed his hand over the reddened skin."Are you alright?" He asked, not really caring, but Mason wouldn't want to be fucked if he wasn't enjoying himself."Can you count them for me, good boy? You'll earn your penance and I'll even let you cum..." He broke the soothing contact and raised the belt again.

 

Mason nodded his head, rustling the sheets gently. "Yes, Sir," he said. 

 

He began counting each hit Hannibal gave him with the belt. With each hit from Hannibal's belt, a different moment in Mason's life of him doing cruel things to others flashed through his head.

 

Mid-count Mason broke down crying, "I'm sorry," he said in a whisper, not meaning anyone to hear it but himself. "I'm sorry," he said again to the people he had hurt. "I'm so sorry."

 

Hannibal was quite surprised that Mason was having a breakthrough in the middle of his flogging, the man setting his belt down and pulling Mason into his lap in a gentle sort of way. He rubbed his reddened back, kissing his head and holding him tightly.

"Have you learned a lesson, Mason?"

 

Mason continued to sob, clinging to Hannibal. He nodded.

 

"Sweet child..." Hannibal soothed, silently frustrated. Mason had made such a show of being his slut, but this wasn't very enticing."You did a good job counting." He praised, petting the hair out of Mason's face and kissing his forehead to try and coax him out of his chest.

 

Mason nuzzled Hannibal's chest before speaking gently. "I want soft right now," he said, "take me somewhere soft."

 

Hannibal slid his arm under Mason's knees and scooped him up, taking him into his private bathroom and setting him on the closed toilet to start the water in his large bathtub.

 

"Would you like bubbles? They have lavender oil infused in them."

 

"Please," Mason said, staring at Hannibal adoringly. He couldn't wait to cuddle up with him in the warm water. He wanted to badly to jump into his arms and kiss him right there.

 

Hannibal poured the mixture into the rising water and helped Mason into the tub gingerly, not making to undress further but touching the water with his fingertips.

 

"Are you sore?"

 

"Very," Mason said, he groaned softly and winced as his bottom made contact with the hot water. He got settled in the tub and looked up at Hannibal. "Are you going to join me?"

 

Hannibal considered, the noise of the filling tub drowning the silence. He stood, stripping out of his clothes and folding them neatly, setting them on the bathroom counter.

"Sure." He pushed his silk boxers down his muscular legs, climbing into the tub and maneuvering Mason so that he was on his chest, Hannibal listening to Mason's heartbeat, the water lapping at his chin as it rose and swished warmly around them.

 

Mason wrapped his arms around Hannibal, hugging him closer to his chest, and began kissing his neck and nuzzling his ear.

 

His cock was hard, still in the ring, pressed between himself and Hannibal throbbing gently with the tiny amount of friction between their two wet bodies. 

 

Mason placed his palm against Hannibal's slightly-hairy chest and rubbed, slowly making his way down until his hand was wrapped around Hannibal's dick, teasing the head with his thumb. 

 

"Tell me how it feels, Daddy," he whispered, "Do you like how I touch you?"

 

Hannibal, who had been relaxing to the rumble of Mason's breathing, sat up a bit, nudging Mason's head aside to kiss his neck and nibble his earlobe.

 

"Your hands are soft." He told him, settling his hand on the outside of Mason's thigh and giving it a squeeze.

 

He shifted closer still, their fronts flush together, grinding against Mason with his fingers wrapped around him.

 

"I haven't got my eye on a clock." He confessed, reaching down to move Mason's hand around both of their cocks.

 

Mason was having difficulty getting his hand fully around both of them, but he tried his hardest. He bucked forward feeling the soft glide of their cocks together and he squeezed them gently. If he hadn't been wearing the ring he would've cum immediately. 

 

"I'm sure they'll survive if I'm a few minutes late," Mason said in a soft pant. "I'm a phenomenal liar. I could say I made an emotional breakthrough and needed extra time to talk through it."

 

Hannibal gave a mischievous smile, biting the soft skin of his neck. He broke away to turn off the water, returning to Mason for a ravenous kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth and exploring the wet cavern. He could feel Mason's heavy pulse, his fast and labored breathing, the water sloshing with every subtle move of Hannibal's hips.

 

Mason reached behind Hannibal, spread his left cheek to the side and began teasing his rim with the tip of his finger. He wasn't sure what he was doing and he was fumbling a little but he was feigning confidence. "Will you let me fuck you someday, Daddy?"

 

Hannibal hissed, reaching back to lead Mason to the swollen taint. 

 

"You can reach my prostate there." He explained, his nerves alight."Maybe I will let you fuck me, but only if you prove to be good and obedient." He offered."I refuse to let a rude child inside me."

 

He was more tempted than he would ever admit to just drowning Mason and saying he had done it in a fit. He refrained; Hannibal was confident that he could refine even the nastiest delinquent, and Mason was the prettiest person he was going to find willing to do so much for him so quickly. Hannibal hoped his vanity wasn't getting the best of him.

 

"I'll be good," Mason said, circling Hannibal's rim with the tip of his finger, "I'll be so good for you." He pressed the tip of his finger in and back out in tiny thrusts, he was scared of going any further especially after being met by resistance for lack of lube. With Mason's other hand he had his and Hannibal's cocks encircled again, gliding his palm up and down, squeezing the heads together causing pre-cum to leak from both tips simultaneously making the glide a bit smoother.

 

Hannibal grabbed the hand touching his rim and pushed it down, pinning it to the floor of the bathtub.

 

"You still haven't proven enough to me. You were acting like a brat downstairs. How do I know you wouldn't be careless?" He leaned up, sitting on his heels."I want to cum on your face, Mason." He practically commanded.

 

Mason leaned his head back against the rim of the bathtub, licked his lips, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. "Feed me your cock again, Daddy."

 

"You're very lazy." Hannibal chastised."Maybe I should wait and fill your ass instead."

 

"No," Mason whined, sitting up and grabbing for Hannibal and kissing him. His tongue flicked at Hannibal's bottom lip before he mewled. "I wanna taste you."

 

Hannibal kissed him back, holding him there by his hair.

 

"Will you be a good boy and do all the work?" He was kneeling and his dick was a few inches above the water. He wouldn't take long."I love watching your mouth."

 

Mason nodded, his hair still trapped by Hannibal's hand. He pushed gently at Hannibal's chest until he was now the one lying down in the tub. He began kissing Hannibal's neck and trailing kisses down past his hairy chest and further still until he was nibbling playfully at his belly button and soon his puffy lips were inches from Hannibal's cock head. His tongue darted out to taste the pre-cum he had grown to love over the past couple of weeks. 

 

Mason didn't use his hands to lift him into his mouth. He lifted Hannibal's cock in using only his tongue, staring up at his therapist all the while as he suckled on the head gently. He twirled his tongue in quick circles gently fucking Hannibal's urethra, coaxing his cum out.

 

Hannibal rubbed Mason's scalp, breathing shakily. He was so surprised by how lovely Mason was, just like he was every time he had Mason beneath him - or over him, as it were. He blinked slowly, trying to coax him farther down.

 

"I won't take long if you tease me like that." He muttered, eyelids lowered, dewdrops clinging to Hannibal's long lashes."Beautiful boy..." His voice broke very slightly, but he was sure Mason would notice.

 

"I love how good I make you feel, Daddy," Mason sighed continuing to kitten lick tease the hole. "You sound so pretty when I suck on you."

 

Hannibal grit his teeth, quite close to orgasm already, his attempts at fucking Mason's face having failed. He rubbed down to his back, sitting up a bit.

 

"Stroke me so I can make a mess of your face." He breathed, not noticing that the tub was draining around them, one of them having bumped the stopper.

 

Mason obeyed, gripping Hannibal by the base and dribbling some of his spit down onto the shaft then using his hand to spread the wetness. His wrist twisted expertly with each gentle pump, touching Hannibal in the exact same way he would jack himself off. He pouted up at Hannibal and stared up at him with wide puppy eyes. "Cum for me, Daddy," he said, giving the tip a quick lick. "Cum on my pretty face."

 

Hannibal wasn't very proud that he had reached his climax on command, shuddering and gripping his shoulder. He let out a heavy breath, his expression probably desperate. He didn't care to mask it, not when Mason's face was covered in his cum. He looked absolutely graphic, one of his eyes half closed from it, a long smear on his cheek. He smiled, rubbing some into his bottom lip.

"You are filthy."

 

Mason swiped some cum from his own cheek with his finger and placed it in his mouth, making a show of sucking it. When he was finished and his lips looked as plump as ever he sat back on his knees and scooted closer to Hannibal to kiss him. He scooped another small dollop to swipe across Hannibal's lip and kiss it off.

 

"Go get your phone," he whispered against Hannibal's mouth." I want you to take a picture of me covered in your cum." He rubbed Hannibal's damp hair covered chest. "I want you to remember me when I'm not here."

 

Hannibal stood, drying himself quickly and leaving with the towel around his waist, returning with his sketchbook.

"Do stay still." He commanded, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe and crossing his ankles while he sketched quickly, trying to capture the roundness of his lips but not confident that he would on his first try.

 

"You're ancient," Mason laughed, watching Hannibal draw him rather than take his photo. He ceased laughter however when he saw Hannibal in deep concentration. 

 

Mason posed with his chin on the tub and clutching the marble with one of his hands. He would put any America's Next Top Model to shame. 

 

There was something so overwhelmingly erotic about being drawn. His heart was pounding in his chest harder than during the physical act. 

 

Having still not had an orgasm that evening he throbbed heavily, the cock ring preventing him from cumming without stimulation. He was hoping Hannibal hadn't forgotten him and would help him get off before the end of their session.

 

Hannibal was proud of the sketch he'd made, closing his book and setting it on the vanity counter to lift a towel for Mason, a smile playing on his lips.

 

"You should sneak out of your house tonight." He suggested in a hushed tone, drying Mason's hair thoroughly. He didn't want anybody questioning why Mason had bathed.

 

"Come to see me. Sleep in my bed and be back before dawn." Mischief flashed in his eyes.

 

Mason stood in the tub and accepted the towel from Hannibal to dry his body while he considered it. It was 15 degrees outside so he wouldn't be able to walk without dying from frostbite first. He considered stealing one of his father's Lamborghini's but he didn't even have a license and that would've ended in disaster. 

 

He wrapped his hands around Hannibal's shoulders and looked up at him. Hannibal was barely two inches taller and yet Mason felt so small with him. 

 

"Can you pick me up?" Mason said, rubbing Hannibal's shoulders gently. "Lights off, park at the end of the street?" His stomach fluttered, feeling like a schoolgirl asking her boyfriend to help her sneak off.

 

"I bet that could be arranged. I'll have a driver come get you." His help was quite a bit more faithful and tight-lipped than the Verger family's. He knew all sorts of things already, having briefly consulted the butler and the cook of the Verger household to ask about Mason. 

 

Hannibal took advantage of Mason's arms around his neck and lifted him onto the counter, cleaning his cum off of his face with a warm, damp hand towel.

"Can you keep from having an orgasm until then, good boy? Do you think you have the self control?"

 

Mason gripped Hannibal's biceps and whined, his face displeased and pouty. "I guess so," he said running his palms up and down Hannibal's arms. "I'll have to hide it well. Good thing my formal pants are baggy," he snorted. "What time should I expect you?"

 

"Nine pm sharp." He said.

 

"If it's too dangerous to leave, do text me." He went into the bedroom to dress, allowing Mason to see his naked body as he did, proud of the physique he had worked so hard to build. When he was dressed he gave Mason his card, with his personal phone number on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=16tg75)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
